


A Welcome Distraction

by seventeenspimp (pliable_cedar)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, needy Jun, oblivious Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliable_cedar/pseuds/seventeenspimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui is tired of studying and just wants Wonwoo to pay attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I love wonhui and I woke up one day with this cliche, fluffy trash on my brain, so I wrote it.
> 
> I'm actually starting a fanfic blog on tumblr, so you can go over to seventeenspimp.tumblr.com to request more wonhui, and a few other Seventeen/BTS ships =)

Jun groaned and planted his head face-first into the textbook in front of him. If he had to look at another chemical equation he would probably vomit, or something equally as unpleasant. It had been about two hours and he decided, he needed a break.

From his position in the textbook, he turned and squinted up at his boyfriend who was sitting across from him at the kitchen table, but Wonwoo showed no indication of sharing Junhui’s stress, happily working along and humming under his breath. Jun sat himself up and propped his head on his hand, narrowing his eyes even further when Wonwoo failed to acknowledge him. He heaved a loud sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, putting on a pout that would normally make Wonwoo weak in the knees, but the other boy didn’t so much as flinch in Jun’s direction.

_So, that’s how it’s going to be,_ Jun thought to himself. He gingerly picked back up his pen and pretended to go back to work as he stretched his legs under the table, finding Wonwoo’s feet with his own. He could feel how cold his boyfriend’s bare feet were even through his socks, so he sandwiched them between his own, rubbing them together in an effort to not only warm him up but to distract him. Jun glanced up slightly to gauge his reaction, but the only difference was that instead of humming, Wonwoo was now singing quietly to himself. Jun frowned. How much more forward could he be than playing footsie under the table? Why did Wonwoo have to be so cute and oblivious?

Jun sighed again, gaze fixed on Wonwoo, who just turned a page and kept on working. He picked up on the song his boyfriend was singing and decided to join in, adding his own soft harmony to the mix. Jun was aware that it wasn’t something new for them, they often sang softly while they studied to fill the silence, but he was hoping for at least a smile or a glance in his direction from his boyfriend. But nothing.

Maybe he was being a little petty. He could just say something to Wonwoo, tell him he wanted to take a break; it was as simple as that. It wasn’t like Wonwoo was ignoring him on purpose, Jun knew he just got really zoned out while doing work and it sometimes took a lot to pull him back to reality. Jun observed him, so absorbed in his textbook, and he smiled, utterly endeared despite his frustration.

Jun sighed again, more resigned this time, and stood, making his way to the stove. “I’m gonna make some tea, do you want anything?” he asked while rubbing his hand against his face, even his voice sounding exhausted. Wonwoo didn’t look up, just offered a wave of his hand and a ‘mmm’ in response.

With that, Junhui spun around and eyed his boyfriend, a new determination rising in him. He marched right over to Wonwoo’s chair and planted himself surely in his lap. Wonwoo looked up at him in shock, dropping his pencil, and Junhui gave a wry look as if to say _‘I’m cute. Notice me”_ before pulling his boyfriend into a searing kiss.

_How’s that for a distraction._ Jun smirked against Wonwoo’s lips when Wonwoo’s hands immediately flew up to his waist, adjusting so that he was straddling the other’s lap and leaning over so that Wonwoo had to crane his neck desperately to deepen their kiss. When Jun managed to tear himself away, Wonwoo’s eyes were blinking wide, as if he were waking up from a dream, fingers still massaging Junhui’s hipbones slowly.

“I think-“ Wonwoo stopped to cough, clearing the croakiness from his voice. “I think maybe we should take a break from studying.”

Jun grinned at him, “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
